My True Love Gave to Me
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: Dramione Christmas one-shot, read and review please. This is the first of many for the reminder of this month till Christmas. Please do send in requests of what you would like to read in this festive month via either review or PM. Enjoy this fluffy little one-shot


_On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me…. _

"A bloomin' house plant! What am I supposed to make of that!" said Ginny frustrated.

"It's from an old muggle Christmas carol, Gin." Said Hermione calmly.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me… a Partridge in a pear tree." She sang sweetly.

"Well then where's the partridge?"

"Merlin save us all!"

_On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me…._

Hermione sat alone at the kitchen table wishing Draco wasn't away for the holidays but he and Harry had some secret Auror stuff to do, normally she never felt so lonely when he left for Home Away assignments but near the holiday season it just made her very-very sad. That was until she spied a silky grey dove peeking at her curiously through the grills in her window.

It cooed softly enticing her closer, holding out a little foot with something tied around it.

Hermione gently picked it up and held it to her chest as she untied the piece of paper wrapped around its leg.

"Thank you, pretty girl." She smiled as the dove cooed softly again before being let out to fly home.

She unraveled the note and gasped in pleasure, for there in Draco's bold scrawl it said

"_Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree." _

Hermione hugged the note close to her heart.

_On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me…_

"Angelina!" George bellowed, "Is this some kind of joke."

"Stop shouting George." Angelina waddled in, her fierce expression enough to warn him that one wrong move could result in a thrashing and he didn't want to be thrashed by his very pregnant wife… it was emasculating.

"Why are there three hens on our front porch." He demanded gruffly.

"Hens!" she pushed him aside in her excitement, her elbow going into his stomach causing him to gasp in agony.

"Your mother promised to send over some of those French hens of hers."

"Bollocks…" he groaned clutching his belly

"Stop swearing George Weasley… it's bad for the baby."

"Yes dear."

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…. _

"Aren't they beautiful, Hermione?" Luna's dreamy voice was infused with happiness.

"They really are marvelous." Said Hermione admiring the pretty moon bird perched dainty on Luna's palm.

"Now wait." Said Luna, "Listen to her call out to her mate, Calling Birds… they mate for life you know."

The tiny creature opened its little beak and let out a heartfelt little cry somewhere between a beautiful song and a broken little sob.

"Where is her mate?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Look there he comes, he heard her." Said Luna, "Oh the power of true love."

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

"What is it?"

"It's a charm Arthur gave me. Five golden rings." Said Molly caressing the bracelet, "It has the names of all the grandchildren." She smiled softly.

"And what is this one?" asked Hermione pointing to a special silver one engraved carefully with a tiny topaz and ruby on each end.

"That's Fred's name." Molly said softly, the sadness in her voice mixed with love and nostalgia.

"I think its beautiful mum." Ginny said hugging her close as a solitary tear trailed down her face.

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… _

"What are you sending her?" said Harry leaning over Draco's shoulder to get a look at what he was doing.

"I found these in one of those little muggle toy shops." Draco continued wrapping the present carefully.

"Six geese a laying." Laughed Harry looking at the little stuffed toy. "You are in fact one cheesy motherfucker."

"I am not." Said Draco furiously, "It's our first Christmas together."

"Merlin now you're blushing." Chuckled Harry.

"I am extremely competent at forbidden spells, Potter." Threatened Draco

"I can take a hint." Said Harry raising his hands in surrender, "I'll leave."

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me …_

"Auntie 'Mi?" the little boy lisped.

"Yes Teddy darling?" Hermione said holding on to the warm little hand in the winter sun.

"'wans." He said pointing to the majestic white swans swimming through the heated lake in the muggle park.

"Yes love, they are swans."

"Pwetty." He said sucking his thumb, his head turning the same color as the swan feathers.

"Teddy!" admonished Hermione, "You can't do that here, love. Remember there are people here who don't understand magic."

"'wans?" he said completely ignoring her, "Hunry?"

"We could feed them."

"Bwed."

Hermione sighed and hoped this was enough to hold the toddlers attention for some time and went and bought enough bread for the seven swimming swans from a nearby vendor.

"Auntie 'Mi." said Teddy tugging her cardigan as they fed the swans.

"Yes Ted?"

"Happy."

She grinned at his curly little head, "So am I."

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me … _

"Really that's your fantasy?" said Hermione leaning against Draco's chest, "To have French maids serve your every need for the rest of your life… why am I not surprised?"

"Because that's what most blokes dream about." He grinned, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders."

"Some blokes dream about other blokes serving them in French maid uniforms." Teased Hermione

"You just ruined my whole fantasy." Scowled Draco.

"Poor baby." She cooed, kissing him on his chin. "So would you trade me for a bunch of French maids?"

"For sure, my maids will let me rub whipped cream over their bodies and lick it off." He said with a lascivious smile quirking his eyebrows to mimic a laughably fake pervert grin.

"How many would you have?"

"Eight… it's the perfect number." He said after considering it for a minute, "Ten are too many and five are too few and I'd have them all dress us in different uniforms, one day can be milkmaid day."

"You like this idea way too much." Hermione laughed pushing at his chest.

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me… _

"There are nine ladies dancing outside your house, Hermione…" Ginny whispered on night as the snow fell.

"What!?"

"Don't just sit there." Ginny yelled at her from the balcony of her apartment in Diagon Alley, "Come here."

Hermione was not in the mood for this, it was nearly Christmas and she and Draco had just had an explosive fight and broken up. Ginny was over for a girly cry and ice-cream session.

Hermione heaved herself up and went out into the balcony only to see Draco grinning like a fool surrounded by can-can dangers.

"I was an idiot Hermione!" he yelled and Hermione watched mortified as lights began to come on in the surrounding houses and people began to come out to watch the show.

"Draco!" she said with a furious blush on her face, "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Hermione Granger will you marry me. I promise to love you and our baby till the end of time!" he grinned.

"I'm not pregnant!" she screamed.

"I know… I just thought the scandal of making it look like you were would force you to marry me."

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…_

"We should enter them all into the charity ball dance competition." Said Luna, "I'd really like to see Rolf dance."

"Ten Leaping Lords making fools of themselves on the dance floor" giggled Ginny.

"Oh it'll be fun." Said Lavender, "The Christmas ball always is. Let's do it!"

Hermione personally was excited to see her composed and often stoic husband dance to old muggle jazz tunes.

"Hermione are you going to enter Draco?" asked Penny, Percy's wife.

"Hell yes, I wouldn't want to miss him on the dance floor." Grinned Hermione mischievously.

"Oh please." Ginny said pushing her playfully, "Draco dances like a dream."

"His mother made him take lesson." Giggled Hermione, "It's a requirement for refinement and an indication of good breeding." She made her voice high-pitched imitating her mother-in-law. "Lucius nearly had a heart-attack when he saw Draco dancing with Blaise because they were tutored privately and there were not girls to dance with."

All the women guffawed at the image of super cool Draco Malfoy and handsome and mysterious Blaise Zabini in each other's arms getting yelled at by a tiny old lady with a French accent and a cane.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me_…

"What are these strange implements?" said Draco curiously, studying the muggle jazz bands instruments. "What a strange pipe." He said examining the saxophone.

Hermione just grinned.

"I have to go get ready now that everything is set up, Draco."

He just waved at her, poking and prodding the various other instruments.

Hermione hummed under her breath as she dressed extra carefully, Draco was going to need compensation after the shock he was going through tonight. So liberally she applied scented lotion upon her body and slipped into pretty red lace up panty's with large bows on their sides, thigh high stockings held by suspenders and a pretty bustier over which she wore a simple blood –red gown that trailed on behind her letting only a peak of her pretty bow pumps that made her feet seem like little presents to be unwrapped was showing and lastly she added a small crown of holly atop her freshly washed hair.

A knock sounded on her door and as soon as her opened the door Ginny let out a loud wolf-whistle.

"Someone's getting lucky tonight." She teased waggling her eyebrows.

"More than my someone, it seems so is your someone." Hermione grinned back, noticing how the red-head was dressed in a beautiful velvet green halter that showed off her pale back.

"And now for some red-lipstick."

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me … _

"I forgive you but only because if I leave you some other asshole will start ogling you." Draco said without conviction over the sound of drum beats as he held his wife close, "We're going to win this competition and when we get home I'm going to punish you for tempting me so far."

"We could go home right now." She purred gently into his ear.

"I refuse to lose to Potter." He replied grimly, while he pulled her closer and dipped her, "I can't believe he left a note on the notice board saying 'Malfoy x Zabini for life'. He has to pay."

Hermione giggled and murmured a soft oops under her breath as she snugly curled herself into her husband's arms.

_It was going to be a lovely Christmas. _


End file.
